Configuration of a telecommunications management network is disclosed in ITU-T Recommendation M.3010 “Principles for a telecommunications management network” in SERIES M: TMN AND NETWORK MAINTENANCE: INTERNATIONAL TRANSMISSION SYSTEMS, TELEPHONE CIRCUITS, TELEGRAPHY, FACSIMILE AND LEASED CIRCUITS.
Handbook of data mining and knowledge discovery, Pages 891-896, Oxford University Press, Inc. New York, N.Y., USA 2002, ISBN: 0-19-511831-6, discusses different methods for predicting telecommunication equipment failures from sequences of network alarms.
US 2007/0222576 A1 discloses a method for dynamically prioritizing network conditions for a communication system. The received alarm conditions are classified and rated.
WO 2012/143059 A1 discloses a method of recovery from multiple faults in a communications network. The method comprises analyzing received alarms to identify a possible root cause of the alarm signal and providing a root cause metric indicative of a difficulty of repairing the respective fault. The method also comprises determining a service impact caused to the communications network by the respective fault and ranking the alarm signals on the basis of the alarm metrics.
Methods and systems for cell outage management have been disclosed in US 2014/0357259 A1, US 2010/278038 A1, US 2008/064361 A1, US 2014/0295856 A1, US 2014/0211605 A1, US 2014/0099942 A1, US 2013/0244644 A1, US 20130053024 A1 and US 20120295611 A1.